SEASONS IN GREECE
With a Mediterranean climate, Greece enjoys a weather pattern of hot dry summers and cool to mild winters with some rain. Situated in south-eastern Europe, Greece borders the Mediterranean sea to the south as well as the Ionian Sea and the Aegean Sea to the west and east respectively. With close to 1400 islands, Greece enjoys a variety of micro-climates across the span of its territory. Greece, or the Hellenic Republic has three distinct climate patterns: a continental Mediterranean climate, an alpine Mediterranean climate and a dry Mediterranean climate, all of which add to the unique holiday experience that Greece has to offer. The typical Mediterranean climate is experienced throughout most of the coastal areas in Greece, including Athens, Crete and some parts of Central Continental Greece. Greece’s mountainous regions, such as the Peloponnese province and the Pindus range, which cuts down the centre of the country, can get quite cold in winter and often experience snowfall during this time. These high altitude regions experience an alpine climate. Northern Greece, along the border with Albania and the former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, has a more temperate climate characterised by hot dry summers and cold, wet winters. However there are often thunderstorms during the summer months as well. Western Greece tends to be slightly wetter than areas on the eastern side of the country. The seasons in Greece are mainly divided into a long warm period, summer, and a long cool and wet period, winter. Autumn and spring in Greece and tend to be short-lived. The hot and dry summer period lasts from April through May, June, July, August and September. The rainy, and slightly cooler, winter period occurs in October, November, December, January, February and March. Although much of the country has slightly varied weather patterns the southern parts of Greece, and the Greek islands, follow a typical Mediterranean climate. The average temperature in summer rises from the mid-20s (77 degrees Fahrenheit) into the mid-30s (95 degrees Fahrenheit). The highest temperature ever recorded in Europe was 48°C (118°F) in Elefsina and Tatoi in Greece in 2009, but this is not the norm. Summer in Greece is peak tourist season as visitors flock to any number of Greece’s many islands and beaches. Daytime temperatures in summer tend to be quite high, but cooling sea breezes, which blow from in from northern Greece, facilitate slightly cooler night-time temperature. Rainfall is rare in southern Greece and the islands during the peak summer months of July and August. Greek winters are chilly, particularly up north, however the southern region and the islands enjoy mild winters with lots of winter rainfall. The temperatures in Greece over winter tend to stick to the mid-teens (59°F), with some warmer days when the temperature peaks at a comfortable 20°C (68°F). However, the winter rains can sometimes last for a couple of days, particularly during late November, December and early January. The mountainous regions often experience snowfall during this period. Athens, situated on the western coast of mainland Greece also enjoys a predominantly Mediterranean climate. The weather in Greece in the areas surrounding Athens, and even Corfu, tends to be slightly wetter than Lamia and Larissa. While the typical Mediterranean weather in Crete can be enjoyed in summer on the beaches with Mount Heraklion towering over the island. Spring The Aegean islands, pared down to naked rock in summer, are a tapestry of thousands of wild flowers and herbs in spring. The valleys and plateaus in the mountains and on Crete are variations on a theme of green, while almond blossoms decorate the hillsides and rivers rush under stone bridges, giving rafting fans a surge of anticipation. The wakening of the nature that was started in February continues and reaches its peak in March. March opens the spring in Greece. The weather becomes warmer and it rains less than in winter months. With days getting longer, there is almost 8 hours of sunshine a day. Average maximum temperature reaches about 19°C-20°C on the plains and 10°C on the mountain ranges. Average minimum temperature varies from 9°C-10°C in the coastal areas and 7°C inland to 3°C on the mountains. Like in winter months, there is a small risk of hail, and frost is possible inland. March is a great season to get out and enjoy most outdoor activities. It is an excellent period to experience long countryside walks and natural trails. Nature in March is at its best. This month the countryside is alive with green fields and many beautiful wild flowers blooming around villages and in suburbs of any city. Some of the most known and common are anemones and cyclamen. There are also many wild orchids that bloom at this period. The climate in Greece in April is generally hot and dry. However, April is a changeover month and the weather can be unpredictable as it moves from the wet season from October to March into the beginning of the dry season, which lasts from April to September. Temperatures in Greece during April depend largely upon which part of Greece you are in. Greek islands, such as Crete, enjoy average daytime highs of about 20°C (68°F) in April. The islands also tend to get roughly 6 hours of sunshine per day in April. On mainland Greece, average temperatures in April are between 11 and 20°C (52 to 68°F), but Athens enjoys 8 hours of sunshine per day in April. Sea temperatures around much of Greece during April tend to average at 16°C (61°F). Northern Greece as well as higher altitudes are much cooler during April. The weather in Greece in May is the start of summer weather. Temperatures begin to rise quite considerably and some parts of Greece can get uncomfortably hot. Rainfall on mainland Greece during May is quite low, however islands such as Crete, experience significant precipitation during this period 116mm (4.5 inches). Average temperatures in Greece vary from region to region. The average temperatures in Athens during May range from lows of 16°C (61°F) to highs of 25°C (77°F). Average temperatures further south amongst the Greek islands are only slightly cooler. The average sea temperature in May around most of Greece is 19°C (66°F). Holidaymakers can expect roughly nine hours of sunshine per day in Athens in May while further south there will only be eight hours of sunshine each day. Summer''Summer in Greece is usually hot and dry and in July and August temperatures usually reach 30 to 35°C, but sometimes even 40°C and more. It is recommended in these temperatures to stay out of the sun from 11.00 to 15.00 when the sun it at its strongest. There is a strong northern wind called the "Meltemi" which usually sweeps through the east coast of Greece during July and August, and this offers a welcome relief to the heat. However, these winds can at times be very strong. The climate of Greece is classified as Csa Climate; a warm temperated mediterranean climate with dry, warm summers and moderate, wet winters with the warmest month above 22°C over average. June is one of the hottest months in most parts of Greece, particularly in Athens and along the west coast of the mainland. Heatwaves are common during summer in Greece and accommodation with air-conditioning is sometimes vital. There is little rainfall during June in Greece. As is typical of a Mediterranean climate, summers are hot and dry, which means that humidity levels are relatively low, luckily! The islands often get even hotter when the sirocco winds blow in from North Africa. Average temperatures in Greece during June range from 18 to 28°C (64 to 82°F) in the island regions and 20 to 30°C (68 to 86°F) on the mainland. The average sea temperatures in Greece during June is a comfortable 21 to 22°C (70 to 72°F). July is peak summer in Greece. Temperatures shoot up and the beach is definitely the place to be. Greek islands experience a phenomenal thirteen sunshine hours per day during July, while Athens and mainland Greece get twelve hours per day. The average sea temperature in Greece in July is 24°C (75°F). Temperature averages on mainland Greece tend to vary between 23 and 33°C (73 to 91°F). The northern parts of the mainland are slightly cooler, as are the average temperatures throughout the Greek islands during July. Most of Greece experiences little rainfall during the summer period, although there are sometimes sporadic afternoon showers, particularly on the island of Crete. The weather in Greece in August is hot and dry, particularly in the islands and other parts of Greece that experience a Mediterranean climate. Temperatures throughout Greece during this period are particularly warm, with the notable exception of the areas with higher altitudes. The sea is balmy and warm during August and the average sea temperature peaks at 25°C (77°F) making it perfect for swimming and watersports. Rainfall remains low during August and there is an average of twelve hours of sunshine per day. Summer temperatures throughout Greece in August range between 21 and 29°C (20 to 84°F). ''Autumn The weather in Greece in September is warm and mild. Greece’s Mediterranean climate means that September weather is still relatively warm. Average temperatures in Athens for September range from 19 to 29°C (66 to 84°F). The average temperature during September on many of Greece’s islands is only slightly cooler than that of Athens. Sunshine hours begin to decrease in Greece during September. Visitors to Crete can expect an average of ten hours of sunshine per day in September, but visitors to Athens will only get nine sunshine hours per day. Sea temperatures for September in Greece are the same as the previous two months: 24°C (75°F). The climate in Greece in October is significantly cooler than the peak summer months of June, July and August. Hours of sunshine dip to between six and seven per day depending upon whether you are on one of the islands or travelling mainland Greece. Sea temperatures remain relatively warm, particularly along the southern areas of the country. The average sea temperature in Greece in October is between 21 and 23°C (70 to 74°F). Greece experiences winter rainfall and in October the average rainfall pick up to a monthly average of 51mm (2 inches), which generally amounts to eight days of rain throughout the month. The autumn weather in Greece means that the average temperature ranges from 15 to 24°C (59 to 75°F), but mountainous areas and northern Greece are much cooler. The average maximum daytime temperature in Greece in November is a comfortable 18°C (64°F). There are usually 5 hours of bright sunshine each day, which represents 51% of the 10 hours of daylight. The average sea temperature in and around Greece in November is 19°C (66°F). Expect 64mm (2.5 inches) of rainfall across the whole of November with 9 days with some rain falling. Maximum UV levels will be moderate (3 UV index) at midday when the skies are clear. The average night-time temperature is usually a cool 10°C (50°F). Winter The average maximum daytime temperature in Greece in December is a comfortable 14°C (57°F). There are usually 4 hours of bright sunshine each day, which represents 44% of the 10 hours of daylight. The average sea temperature in and around Greece in December is 17°C (63°F). Expect 80mm (3.1 inches) of rainfall across the whole of December with 10 days with some rain falling. Maximum UV levels will be low (2 UV index) at midday when the skies are clear. The average night-time temperature is usually a cold 7°C (45°F). The average maximum daytime temperature in Greece in January is a cool 12°C (54°F). There are usually 4 hours of bright sunshine each day, which represents 44% of the 10 hours of daylight. The average sea temperature in and around Greece in January is 16°C (61°F). Expect 63mm (2.5 inches) of rainfall across the whole of January with 8 days with some rain falling. Maximum UV levels will be low (2 UV index) at midday when the skies are clear. The average night-time temperature is usually a cold 5°C (41°F). The average maximum daytime temperature in Greece in February is a cool 13°C (55°F). There are usually 5 hours of bright sunshine each day, which represents 46% of the 11 hours of daylight. The average sea temperature in and around Greece in February is 15°C (59°F). Expect 54mm (2.1 inches) of rainfall across the whole of February with 9 days with some rain falling. Maximum UV levels will be moderate (3 UV index) at midday when the skies are clear. The average night-time temperature is usually a cold 6°C (43°F).